jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Astrid77/ Dunark-Księżycowa wyspa
''Witam was ponownie. Kilka dni temu skończyłam pisać moje opko HISTORIE O SMOKACH I BERK, dziś zaczynam nową historie. Mam nadzieje że przypadnie wam do gustu. Nazwa opka jest z książki pt. Niezwykły dar Diny Astrid77 *Będą nowe postacie: ''' '''Moli, Kayl, Amelia, Sara, Morgan, Davin, Cornelia. *'I jak zawsze Czkawka, Astrid, Sączysmark, Śledzik, Bliźniaki.' *'Będą dwie Nocne furie: Szczerbatek i Sava' *'Szczerbatek i Sava będą ostatnimi smokami z ich gatunku.' *'Valka i Stoick żyją.' ROŹDZIAŁ 1 Cześć jestem Moli. Mam 16 lat i mieszkam na wyspie Berk. Berk troche dziwna nazwa lecz niczym nie równa się ze Swędzi pachą albo Zamarzniesz na śmierć. Jest to całkiem inna wyspa od innych, mieszka na niej nie za mało ale też nie za dużo ludzi. No i smoki. Smoki od lat sprawiały nam wiele problemów. Zabierały nam pożywienie, niszczyły nowe budynki, wszystko podpalały i poprostu demolowały. Działo się tak do pewnego czasu gdyż syn wodza- Czkawka wytresował Nocną furie. Wszyscy byli pod wielkim wrażeniem jego wyczynów. Pokazał wszystkim że smoki nie są takie jak myśleliśmy.Smoka nazwał Szczerbatek, są teraz najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Prawiek każdy na Berk ma smoka. Sama miałak kiedyś Drzewokosa imieniem Simon lecz przy walce z Wandersmokiem zginoł.....ciężko było mi pozbierać się po jego śmierci lecz pomogli mi w tym przyjaciele. Właśnie zapomniałam wam powiedzieć o moich przyjaciołach. Czkawka syn wodza Stoicka Ważkiego i Valki jest moim kuzynem. Mam przyjaciółkę Szpadkę która ma brata bliźniaka Mieczyka. Są strasznie pokręceni ale świetni, mają smoka Zębiroga zamkogłowego imieniem Wym i Jot. W naszej paczce jest jeszcze Sączysmark, który jest strasznym egoistą i podrywa każdą dziewczyne jaką spodka. Ma Koszmara Ponocnika- Hakokła. I na koniec został Śledzik z gronklem Sztukamięs. Zna wszystkie smocze księgi i jest naprawde mądry. Z całej tej grupki jestem najmłotsza, wszyscy mają po 19 lat a ja 16. Moja mama jest siostrą Valki a na imie jej Karin. Jest dosyć wysoka i szczupła jak na swój wiek, troche jestem do niej podobna. Mam czarne rozpuszczone włosy a po bokach zaplecione dwa długie warkoczyki. Moje oczy są koloru piwnego. Noszę zółtą bluzkę z długim rękawem a na to nakładam futrzaną brązową kamizelkę przeplataną paskiem. Mam czarne leginsy i czerwono brązowe buty z ciepłym futerkiem w środku. Mój tata nie mieszka na naszej wyspie. Przeprowadził się kilka lat temu na wyspę Dunark by znaleść prace. Dunark jest całkiem inna niż Berk. Tam nie tresują smoków. Legęda głosi że właśnie oni czcząc swojego boga na ołtarzu zabijali nocne furie a ich krwią malowali sobie na twarzy różne znaki. Czy ja w to wierzę? Niezupełnie, chociarz czasami zastanawiam się co by się stało gdyby zobaczyli Szczerbatka. Wszyscy sądzą że nocne furie już dawno wygineły lecz się mylą, ostatni został Szczerbol. Czkawka jeszcze ma nadzieje że odnajdzie ten gatunek, wierzę w niego. Co by tu jeszcze powiedzieć? Myślę że wszystko co wiem już opowiedziałam.... ROŹDZIAŁ 2 Około godziny 15 poszłam do domu by zjeść obiad który jak codzień robiła moja mama-Karin. Przyznam że jest ona bardzo dobrą kucharką i mamą. Gotowała ona na wiele balów i uroczystości np. na ślub Valki i Stoicka. Mnie praktycznie do gotowania nie ciągne, przypalam nawet wode na herbate......no cóż takie jest życie. W jednej żeczy jest się dobrym a w innej nie, jak ja potrafię szyć. Bardzo lubię projektować ubrania. -Cześć mamo!-powiedziałam wchodząć do domu. Weszłam do kuchni a na stole leżął już gotowy obiad. -Cześć córciu.-odpowiedziała. Usiadłam do stołu i zaczełam jeść gorącą jeszcze zupe. Jak mówiłam wcześniej była pyszna. -Moli jak zjesz to nigdzie nie idź. Musimy porozmawiać. -Dobrze a coś się stało?-mama nic nie odpowiedziała tylko popatrzyła na mnie ze smutnym wzrokiem. Wiedziałam że coś się stało. Gdy zjadłyśmy, poszłyśmy do salonu i tam zaczeła mówić: -Wiesz że tata pracuje na wyspie Dunark prawda? -Tak wiem. -Więc ma on tam dobre kontakty, własny dom i prace. Zrobiliśmy niedobrze że oddzieliliśmy cię od niego. Dziecko potrzebuje ojca a ty nie widziałaś go od 7 lat.... -Wiem mamo ale jestem już dorosła i zawsze mogę popłynąć i go odwiedzić tak? -Tak i właśnie o to chodzi... -O co? Tata załatwił mi na Dunark świetną prace a ja chce byś poznała go na nowo i zwiedziła kawałek świata więc....-widać było że trudno jej to powiedzieć. -Więc? -Więc przeprowadzamy się na Dunark. -Co? Przeciesz jest nam tu dobrze......mamo ja mam tu przyjaciół....Czkawkę, rodzine. -A tam masz ojca który chce cię zobaczyć.. -Ale zawsze on może znów wrócić na Berk. -Słonko to nie jest takie proste..... nie jest to możliwe. -Wszystko jest możliwe....wystarczy uwierzyć! -Moli przepraszam cię ale podjeliśmy już decyzje. Wypływamy za 3 dni.... -Najpierw wychowywałam się bez ojca a teraz gdy jestem już dorosła to chcecie wszystko mi zabrać? Dom, rodzine, przyjaciół, smoki? -Smoków na tamtej wyspie nie tresują. Będzie Ci łatwiej odnaleść się tam po śmierci Simona.-tu popłyneła mi jedna łza. -Tu masz troche racji, nie będę przebywała ze smokami to będzie mi łatwiej ale wiedz że nadal nie chce wyjeżdzać!-potym popędziłam na dwór. Biegłam przed siebie i nagle na kogoś wpadłam. -Moli co się stało?-był to Czkawka. Chłopak wzioł mnie w swoje silne ramiona i z całej siły przytulił. -Czkawka przeprowadzam się!-zaczełam jeszcze bardziej plakać. -No już ciiiii słońce wszystko będzie dobrze.-zaczoł mnie pocieszać a jeszcze bardziej go przytuliłam. On tylko usiadł na pobliskiej ławce i utulił mnie. Po kilkunastu minutach płaczu rozbolała mnie głowa i zasnełam.. Oczami Czkawki Zasneła. Wziołem ją ostrorznie na ra ręce i zaniosłem do jej domu. Bez pukania wszedłem do środka gdzie zastałem płaczącą ciotkę Karin. Gdy mnie zobaczyła szybko wytarła łzy i pośpiesznym krokiem poszła do pokoju Moli. Tam pościeliła jej łóżko na które ją położyłem i przykryła ją kocem całując w czułko. To że dziewczyna się przeprowadza wiedziałem już wcześniej, tylko nikomu nie mówiłem. Jest jej naprawdę ciężko, przywiązała się do Berk. W koncu jest to jej rodzinna wyspa. Sam jestem z tego powodu nieco smutny. Kocham ją, jest moją najlepszą przyjaciółką dużo razem przeszliśmy. Z jednej strony Moli będzie miała przy sobie mame i tate. Zwiedzi wiele wysp i innych miejsc. A z drugiej będzie odcięta od smoków, nowa wyspa nowi znajomi. Będe za nią tęsknić. Jutro organizujemy imprezę pożegnalną a na następny dzień odpływają. Na Dunark płynie się 5-6 dni. Byłem kiedyś na tej wyspie lecz tylko na jeden dzień podpisać z ojcem dokumęty i pokój z tą wyspą. Miałem wtedy może z 13 lat. Wiem jedno, będe często ją odwiedzał. -Jesteś tego pewna ciociu?-zapytałem wychodząc z pokoju. -Tak podjeliśmy decyzję. Wiem co będzie przerzywać lecz to mądra dziewczyna i sobie poradzi. Dobrze wiesz Czkawka że Moli jest uczulona na jad smoków.....boję się o nią. -Boisz się i dlatego odcinasz ją od rodziny, przyjaciół i smoków. Dobrze wiesz że nic jej nie będzie jest bezpieczna. Opiekuje się nią... -Wiem Czkawka ale na Dunark nie tresują smoków. Wogóle nie ma tam smoków. -Są ale w małych ilościach.... -Och Czkawka. Wiem że zrobisz wszystko żeby została. -Tak zrobię wszystko......dopiero się rozkręcam-zaśmiałem się, przytuliłem ciocie i powiedziałem: -Dobranoc. -Dobranoc młody.-odpowiedziała i poczochrała mi włosy. Ja tylko wyszedłem z jej domu. Zrobiło się już dość ciemno. Pora na lot ze Szczerbolem. Moim smokie. Jak go wytresowałem to opowiem wam za chwile. Roździał 3 Gdy miałem 13 lat znalazłem smocze jaja. Były ono koloru czarnego w złote kropki. 5 jaj leżało na mchu w ciemnej jaskini kilka kilometrów od wioski. Bardzo się nimi zainetesowałem. Poczułem wtedy dziwne uczucie.....do dziś nie potrafie go określić. Była to milość połączona z nienawiścią i ze świadomoścą że gdy się wyklują mogą coś komuś zrobić.W końcu nie wiedziałem do jakiego smoka one należą. Odwiedzałem je codziennie lecz ani razu nie widziałem ich matki i wątpiłem czy wogóle się wyklują. Pewnego dnia posszedłem do jaskini a to co tam zobaczyłem było nie do opisania. cztery jaja były rozbite, zostały z nich tylko skorupy. Wokół było dużo krwi. Usłyszałem groźny ryk dochodzący z lasu, szybko pobiegłem w tamtą stonę. Widziałem tylko odlatującego Wandersmoka. Czułem że to jego sprawka. Wróciłem do jaskini a tam schowane w zaroślach było ostatnie jajo. Wyciągnołem je i przeniosłem w inne bezpieczniejsze miejsce by sytuacja się nie powtórzyła. Po 2 miesiącach ponownie odwiedziłem jajo a tam zobaczyłem wykluwającego się małego smoka. Zobaczyłem wtedy małą Nocną furie. Wszyscy dawno myśleli że one wygineły. Wtedy uświadomiłem sobie że ta jest ostatnią na ziemi. Z dnia na dzień tresowałem malucha, dokarmiałem i dbałem o niego. To był mój mały sekret, bo gdyby inni się dowiedzieli to napewno by mnie zabili. Malca nazwałem Szczerbatek. Po kilku miesiącach Mordka zaczeła latać i traktowała mnie jak mame. Sięgał mi do kolan. Kiedyś niemogłem do niego przyjść ponieważ było smocze szkolenie. Poszedłem do niego dopiero po 3 dniach ale Szczerbatka już nie było. Szukałem go wiele dni lecz śladu po nimm nie było. Mineło cztery lata. W dzień w dzień próbowałem wytłumaczyć ojcu że smoki nie są takie jak myślimy. Nikt nie chciał mi wierzyć oprócz Moli. Raz spacerowałem przez las gdy usłyszałem ryki i piski. Takie jak cztery lata temu. Zobaczyłem Wandersmoka walczącego z .....Nocną furią. Wygrała Furia lecz przeciwnik zdążył zranić mu ogon. Gdy smok się uspokoił, rozpoznałem go po tych żółtych oczach. Był to Szczerbol. Ponownie zaczołem go tresować. Zrobiłem mu sztuczny ogon, ponieważ nie mógł latać. Znów staliśmy się najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Udowodniłem całej wiosce że smoki są inne i jest jak jest. Ze smokami w zgodzie żyjemy już 3 lata..... Założyłem swój kombinezon i poleciałem ze Szczerbatkiem na nocny patrol. Nic ciekawego się nie wydarzyło więc wróciliśmy do domu. Było już późno więc po cichu poszedłem do swojego pokoju. Pokój jak pokój tylko mój miał wszystkie ściany poobklejane szkicami. Gdy weszłem do środka zobaczyłem czekającego na mnie smoka który wszedł przez okno. 'ROŹDZIAŁ 4' Rano ''' '''Oczami Moli: Obudziłam się w pokoju. Pamietam tylko jak zasnełam w ramionach Czkawki, widocznie chłopak przyniósł mnie tu. Przypomniała mi się wczorajsza rozmowa z mamą. Nie powinnam się wczoraj tak zachowywać. Ma rację, powinnam poznać nowych znajomych, nowe wyspy i na nowo poznać ojca. Powinnam spędzić z nim trochę czasu bo w końcu nie widzieliśmy się kilka lat. Cieszę się że będe mogła troch pozwiedzać i poznać nową wyspę-Dunark. Powinnam przeprosić mamę. Szybko się ubrałam i zeszłam na dół. -Mamo?-rodzicielka obruciła się w moją stronę mówiąc: -Moli jak się spało?-zapytała. -Mama przeraszam. Powinnam się cieszyć że spędze czas z ojcem.-mama się uśmiechneła i przytuliła mnie z całej siły. -Pomożesz mi się spakować?-zapytałam a Kain tylko pokiwała głową na tak. Udałyśmy się do mojego pokoju. -Wiesz może na Dunark poznasz kogoś? Nową przyjaciółkę i przyjaciela? -Nie Czkawka jest moim przyjacielem i nikt go nie zastąpi. -Och wiem córciu. -Jak tam jest? -Tata pisał że jest to naprawdę ładna i spokojna wyspa. Sama się przkonasz. -Może tak może nie. - Napewno ci się spodoba.-lekko sie uśmiechnełam. -Koniec-powiedziałam zapinając ostatnią walizkę i ścierając z niej kurz. -To teraz idziemy do mnie.-była zadowolona. Pól dnia sprzątałyśmy dom. Po obiedzie poszłam do SA. Na zajęiach nie było nic ciekawego ale gdy się skończyły podszedł do mnie kuzyn i zapytał: -Moli chcesz przelecieć się na Szczerbatku?- -Jasne.-podeszłam do smoka a Czkawka pomógł mi na niego wejść, po czym sam usiadł przedemną. -Gotowa?-ja tylko pokiwałam głową na tak i złapałam się go. Zanim się obejrzałam byliśmy już w chmurach. Lataliśmy dosyć długo było już południe więc polecieliśmy do wioski a raczej do twierdzy. Czekała tam na nas cała wioska. Wódz ogłosił że się przeprowadzamy i zaczeła się uczta. Pod koniec każdy podchodził do nas i się żegnał. Razem z mamą, wujkiem,ciocią i Czkawką wyszliśmy nieco wcześniej. Zaprowadzili nas do domu. Tam jeszcze chwile porozmawialiśmy i zostałyśmy same. Położyłyśmy się spać. W końcu jutro czeka nas ciężki dzień. Następnego dnia Rano obudiła mnie mama mówiąc że już czas wstawać. Ubrałam się zjadłam śniadanie i jeszcze raz spojrzałam na swój pokój. Wyszłam z domu kierując się do portu. Naszym środkiem transportu jest Johann Kupczy który właśnie płynie do Dunark. Jego łódz jest dosyć duża żeby nas pomieścić. W porcie czekali już nasi znajomi. -Śledzik będe tęsknić. -Ja też Moli-powiedział po czym się przytuliliśmy. -Będzie mi brakowało waszych wygłupów i demolek bliźniaki. -A nam twoich-powiedziała Szpadka po czym się przytuliliśmy. -Nie sądziłam że kiedyś to powiem ale będzie mi smutno bez ciebie Sączysmark. -Mi też-ździwiło mnie jego zachowanie ponieważ podszedł do mnie i pocalował mnie w policzek. Za to ja go przytuliłam. -Och Czkawka ja nie chce się z tobą żegnać! -Nie będziesz musiała, obiecuje że co roku będę cię odwiedzał i nigdy o tobie nie zapomne.-po moim policzku pociekła łza którą bez zastanowiena starł. Zarzuciłam mu ręce na szyje a on swoje na moją talie.To był naprawdę długi misiek. Jeszcze raz się przytuliliśmy i dostałam drugiego całusa lecz tym razem w czółko. Razem z Kariną weszłam na pokład statku który po chwili odpływał. Za to ja ciągle machałam. Nim się obejrzałam byliśmy już daleko od Berk. Już niemogę się doczekać kiedy tu przyjadę. Jeszcze raz spojrzałam na oddalającą sie wyspę i zeszłam pod pokład. Mam jeszcze jedną informacje, wszystkie postacie wygladają jak w JWS2. ''' '''Jak się podoba to zostawcie po sobie komętarz! :D ' ' 'Roździał 5' Pięć dni później. Oczami Moli. Podróż do Dunark wcale nie była taka miła. Łodzią ciągle trzensło a ja za nic nie mogłam zasnąć. Dziś mamy już dopłynąć na miejsce. Po śniadaniu Johann mówił że powinnyśmy być w południe. Szczeze to teraz jest mi obojętnie. Mam mieszne uczucia, nie mogę się doczekać kiedy będziemy na miejscu. Postanowiłam umilić sobię ten czas szkicując. Malowałam ptaki i krajobrazy na Berk aż nagle usłyszałam krzyki mamy: -Moli widać wyspę. Zaraz będziemy na miejscu.-szybko poderwałam się z miejsca i zaczęłam pakować moje szkice. Ubrałam kamizelkę i weszłam na pokład. Przedemną widać było Dunark. Kształtem przypominała buta. Troche dziwne a jednak możliwe.....było na niej mnustwo drzew. Cała wyspa była kolorowa, bo drzewa były w przeróżnych kolorach. Na choryzącie nie widać było ani jednego smoka tylko ptaki..... Coraz bardziej zbliżaliśmy się do celu. Widać było już domy i ludzi których z czasem na porcie było coraz więcej. Usiadłam na jednej z szkrzyni i czekałam. Po kilkunastu minutach przybiliśmy do brzegu. Johann i kilku innych mężczyzn pomogło mu przycumować łóź z której wyszłyśmy. Niedaleko nas stał dosyć spory i umięśniony mężczyzna i kobieta. Po mojej lewej stronie stała dosć duża grupka dzieci. Za to ja szukałam wzrokiem taty, myślę że go poznam. Spojrzałam na mamę która wbiła wzrok w pana który właśnie wszedł do portu i szepneła: -Sven....-podbiegła do niego i z całej siły przytuliła. -Moli? Jak ty urosłaś-powiedział i kierował się w moją strone. To był mój tata. -Tato...-przytuliłam go a on tylko się promiennie uśmiechnoł. -Karino witaj w Dunark. A to pewnie twoja córka Moli prawda?-przywitał nas wódz. -Tak Jakubie. Moli to wódz wyspy Dunark-mama zwróciła się do mnie. -Miło poznać-powiedziałam i uścisnełam jego dłoń. -To moja żona Mila i córka Cornelia-wódz pokazał stojącom obok kobietę i dziewczynę w bląd włosach. Cornelia miała szare oczy a ubrana była na niebiesko z czarną kamizelką. Nie patrzyła na mnie miłym wzrokiem. -Dzień dobry. Cześć-podałam dziewczynie rękę którą odtronciła i poszła do grupki dzieciaków. Coś czuje że się z nią nie zaprzyjażnie. -Moli przedstawie ci twoich kolegów z którymi będziesz chodziła na szkolenie. Cornelie już poznałaś a to jest Amelia jak ty ma 16 lat, to jest Astrid, Sara, Kayl, Davin i Morgan.-wszyscy oprócz Corneli uśmiechnełi się przyjaźnie i powiedzieli zwykłe Cześć. -Pewnie jesteście zmęczone, zaprowadze was do domu-zwrócił się tata a my tylko poszłyśmy za nim. Oczami Astrid Po tym jak wódz przedstawił nam nową zeszliśmy na bok i zaczeliśmy rozmawiać. -Moli wydaje się być fajna.-zaczełam ale wtrącił się mój chłopak Kayl. -No ładna dziewczyna tylko szkoda że jestem z tobą-wkurzyłam się. -Tak!? To na co czekasz rezwi ze mną-zaczełam. -Kocham cię Asti i dlatego tego nie zrobie.-pocałował mnie w policzek. -Dobra później skończycie-Sara. -Napewno się z nią zaprzyjażnimy-Davin.. -No mam nadzieje że nie będzie taka wredna jak Cornelia i Morgan.-właśnie oni są zadufani w sobie. Cornelia jest córką wodza i myśli że wszystko jej wolno a Morgan to wykorzystuje chciaż jego ojciec jest prawą rękom Jakuba.... -Ide już do domu-powiedział Davin. -To czekaj brat ide z tobą-poinformował go Kayl. Są braćmy. -Więc zostałyśmy tylko my-powiedziałam i spojrzałam na przyjaciółki którymi są Sara i Amelia. -Mam dziś pomóc mamie więc już pójdę. Pa do jutra-powiedziała Amelia i znikneła za domami. -Choć do mnie coś porobimy. Przecież nie zostaniemy tu same.-zaśmiała się Sara. Ja tylko pokiwałam głową na tak i poszłyśmy. Sara i Amelia to moje przyjaciółki. Mam chłopaka Kayla i kolege Davina. To nasza paczka. Cornelia i Morgan to tacy nasi wrogowie. Nie zabardzo ich lubimy, są tacy zadufani w sobie. Wszyscy oprócz Ameli mają 18 lat. Dziewczyna jak ta nowa ma 16. Mam nadzieje że zaprzyjaźnimy się z Moli. Oczami Moli Weszliśmy do naszego nowego domku. Moim zdaniem jest on miły i przytulny. Wziełam swoje rzeczy i poszłam do pokoju który był na górze. Był to nie za duży pokoik z łóżkiem i dużym biórkiem przy oknie. Przy wejściu stała szafa do której się wypakowałam. Gdy skończyłam usiadłam na parapecie i patrzyłam na wioskę. Myślałam o tej grupce dzieciaków, wydają się być spoko tylko czy mnie zaakceptują. Mam nadzieje że jutro na szkoleniu lepiej ich poznam. Czkawka prosił bym pisała do niego listy. Postanowiłam napisać jeden jak tu przypłynę i napisać w nim jaka jest wyspa. Johann będzie tu jeszcze tydzień więc mam czas... Byłam straszne zmęczona więc przebrałam się i odrazu zasnełam. 'ROŻDZIAŁ 6' Następnego dnia jak codzień wstała ubrałam się, umyłam i zjadłam śniadanie. Nic nadzwyczajnego, no może zmieniło się to że śniadanie jem z tatą i na innej wyspie. -I jak tam córciu wyspałaś się?-zapytal Sven. -Tak. Pycha kto gotował?-zapytałam. -Tata-odpowiedziała mama. Jedzienie naprawdę było dobre. Zjadłam i ubrałam buty. Po chwili usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. Otworzyłam je a za nimi stał chłopak. Miał bląd włosy, brązowe oczy i był nieco wyższy odemnie. '-Cześć jestem Davin. A ty pewnie jesteś Moli?' '-Tak. A coś się stało?- ździwiło mnie to że wogole o mnie pamiętał.' '-Właściwie to przyszedłem zabrać cię na szkolenie na arene. Zajęcia zaczynają się za kilka minut.' '-Już ide. Bardzo się ciesze że po mnie przyszedłeś. Niewiedziałam kiedy są.- wyszłam z Davinem który mnie prowadził. Przyznam że w zapamiętywaniu jestem dobra więc bez problemu zapamiętałam drogę.' '- Na szkolenie chodzą też moi koledzy. Kayl jest moim bratem, ma dziewczyne Astrid. Jej przyjaciółką jest Sara i Amelia.' '-Wczoraj widziałam jeszcze dwójke...' '- A tak...są jeszcze Cornelia, jest córką wodza i Morgan, jej chłopak. Niezadajemy się z nimi. Są strasznie wredni i wogóle nie do zniesienia.' '-Acha.- doszliśmy na arene. Moim oczom ukazały się trzy osoby. ' '-Hej Moli jestem Sara-dziewczyna miała czarne włosy zaplecione w koka, niebieskie oczy. Wyglądała sympatycznie. ' '-Cześć, miło poznać- uśmiechnełam się.' '-Ja jestem Amelia.- miała różowe rozpuszczone włosy a na głowie wianek z polnych kwiatów. Wyglądała naprawde ładnie.' '- Astrid-ręke podała mi dziewxzyna o bląd włosach zaplecionych w warkocz. Miała śliczne niebieskie oczy. Przywitałam się. Moją uwagę przykół chłopak o kruczo czarnych włosach wchodzący na arene. Był nieco niższy odemnie. ' '-Jestem Kail a ty pewnie ta nowa? ' '-Tak ta nowa-odpowiedziałam.' '- Pszyszedł już Sam?-zapytał.' '-Nie-odpowiedziała mu Sara.' '- A kto to?-zapytałam niepewnie.' '-Sam uczy nas. Poprostu szkoli do walki.-Astrid.' '-Do walki?z kim?- miałam dziwne przeczucie gdy do sali weszła ta sa,a dziewczyna co wczoraj. Cornelia, ta wredna córeczka Jakuba ze swoim chłopakiem. Podeszli do nas.' '-A co taka mała słaba dziewczynka nie uczyła się nigdy walczyć?-zapytała Cornelia.' '-Cornelia wiesz że.....-zaczoł Davin.' '-Hej nowa nie odpowiedziałaś mi!-krzykneła.' '-Uczyli tylko zależy z kim....' '-Ze smokami.-powiedziała pewnie.' '-Nie my tresowaliśmy smoki- nagle na arenia nastała cisza. Przerwała ją Astrid.' '-Że co......tresowaliście te bestie??-niedowierzała.' '-Tak. Ale one nie są takie jak nam się wydaje.-wyjaśniłam.' '-Ale od kiedy to się zaczeło?' '-Mój kuzyn oswoił nocną Furie i udowodnił nam.....' '-Nocną Furie? Przecież one już dawno wygineły....' '-Nie Szczerbatek jest ostatni z gatunku.' '-A kto to Szczerbatek?-zapytała Amelia.' Och...opowiem wam więc zaczeło się od tego że mój kuzyn znalazł nieznane nam smocze jaja. Ale przetrwało tylko jedno, gdy się wykluło to okazało się że to nocna furia. Chłopak wychowywał ją i tresował lecz w tajemnicy bo wtedy na Berk zabijaliśmy smoki. Po kilku latach ponownie odnalazł smoka i udowodnił nam że one nie są takie złe. Zdobył jego zaufanie. Już od 3 lat żyjemy z nimi w zgodzie.-wszyscy słuchali bardzo uważnie. A gdy już skończyłam zadawai więcej pytań. -A ty miasz smoka?-Kayl. -Miałam ale zginoł w walce z wandersmokiem. -Przykro mi-przytuliła mnie Amelia. -Ale twój kuzyn jest odważny, żeby wytresować takiego smoka.-Astrid. -Przyznam że jest. Nikt nigdy się z tym nie zmierzył. -A jak ma na.....-zaczoł Davin lecz przerwał mu nauczyciel który właśnie wszedł na arene. -Witam wszystkich na smoczym szkoleniu. Widzę że mamy nową koleżanke. Nazywam się Sam aty?-wskazł na mnie. -Jestem Moli. -Na Berk uczyłaś się obrony przed atakami wroga? -Tak. -Oni tresują tam smoki.-odezwał się Morgan. -Co? Ale jak to możliwe?-zapytał niedowierzając Sam. -Od 3 lat nie jesteśmy wrogami. -Dobra szkoda czasu. Opowiesz mi później. Ateraz podzielcie się w grupy. Lekcja mineła bardzo szybko. Nawet nie zauważyłam kiedy nastał wieczur. Poszłam do domu a tam zjadłam i poszłam do pokoju. Usiadłam przy biurku i zaczełam szkicować. Malowałam Szczerbatka. Przyznam że wyszedł mi naprawde świetnie. Byłam juź nieco zmęczona więc poszłam się położyć. 'ROŹDZIAŁ 7' Następny dzień. Oczami Czkawki Minoł następny dzień na Berk. Od przeprowadzki Moli minoł miesiąc. Przez ten czas nie wydarzyło się nic ciekawgo. Jak codzień bliźniaki musiały coś narozrabiać, Smark podokuczać młodszym a Śledzik.....on siedział cicho i czytał smoczą księge, dopisując do niej więcej informacji. Za to ja wstałem z samego rana i poleciałem do sanktuarium. Usiadłem na klifach patrząc na alfe. Młode smoki zaczepiały Szczerbatka, gryzły go po uszach, po ogonie i chciały się z nim bawić. Biedak nie miał wyjścia, musiał przerzyć te kilka minut i poczekać jak się znudzą jego obecnością. Oglądałem krajobraz gdy nagle w jednej jaskini spostrzegłem niebieskie światło. Byłem bardzo ciekaw z kąd ono jest. Zawołałem Mordkę i polecieliśmy w strone jaskini..... Wlecieliśmy do środka. Było bardzo ciemno więc Szczerbatek rozświetlał jej wnętrze plazmą. Byłem bardzo ciekawy z kąd wzieło się te niebieski światło. Lecieliśmy dostyć wolno żeby o nic nie zachaczyć. Im głębiej lecieliśmy tym bardziej jaskinia się powiększała. W końcu zszedłem ze smoka, wziołem piekło i szłem obok towarzysza rozglądając się do okoła. Nagle przed nami przeleciało coś dużego. Nie wiedziałem co to za smok ponieważ było ciemno, ale podejrzewałem że jest to Wandersmok. Gdy smok się od nas oddalił zaczoł warczeć. Zobaczyłem że Szczerbatek bardziej się rozlużnia i nasłuchuje uważnie tego warczenia. Ździwiło mnie to że nie jest w pozycji obronnej a idzie narmalnie po chwili warcząc. Wydawało mi się jakby rozmawiał z tym smokiem. Szliśmy dalej a po chwili dostrzegliśmy światło dzienne. Przeszliśmy przez liany i wyszliśmy na zewnątrz. Widok tam było cudowny. Dosłownie ósmy cud świata. Wpatrywałem się w ten widok że straciłem z oczu Szczerbatka. Smoka przy mnie nie było, zaczołem nawoływać. -Szczerbatek! Gdzie jesteś!Szczerbatek!-krzyczałem na całe gardło lecz nie dostałem odpowiedzi. Zaczołem go szukać. Zaglądałem w każde nawet najmniejsze zakamarki byle tylko go znaleść. Po kilku minutach poszukiwań usłyszałem za sobą ryki i nawoływania. Gdy się obruciłem zobaczyłem za sobą Szczerbatka i smoka. Dobrze znanego mi smoka, ponieważ tym smokiem..... Oczami Astrid Odkąd do Dunark wprowadziła się Moli było świetnie. Poznaliśmy nową dziewczynę której mogę zaufać. Moli jest świetna, jest bardzo miła i prawdomówna....no może czasem. Gdy robimy żarty Corneli albo naszym rybakom udaje niewinną. Dziewczyna ma poczucie humoru. Codziennie na zajęci przychodzi z Davinem.....coś się tu kręci. Nawet widać jak chłopak na nią patrzy. A propo chłopaków Kayl też patrzy na nią pożerającym wzrokiem. Jest beszczelny. Flirtuje z Moli na MOICH oczach. Rozmawiałam o tym z Moli i mówiła mi że nie zależy jej na nim i nie chce zabierać mi chłopaka. Kocham go ale jestem z nim z powodu lekkiego przymusu. Otóż moja mama i jego są przyjaciółkami i odkąd pamiętam musiałam znosić Kayla. Mama wymyśliła sobie że poślubię go gdy będe dorosła ale na 100% tego nie zrobie. Chce poznać prawdziwą miłość. Och dosyć o chłopakach! Moli opowiadała nam bardzo dużo rzeczy o ich tresowaniu smoków. Najbardziej interesuje mnie jej kuzyn i jego smok. Podobno wytresował on smoka niosącego śmierć i ostatniego z gatunku bo Nocną Furie. Przyznam że jestem pod wielkim wrażenie i sama chciała bym doświadczyć tak wielkiej przyjażni...... Oczami Czkawki. Ponieważ tym smokiem jest Nocna Furia! Czyli Szczerbal nie jest ostatni z gatunku. A może na tej wyspie jest ich więcej? Moją głowe zasypywało mnustwo pytań a w między czasie podeszła do mnie Mordka. Pogłaskałem smoka i zaczołem iść w strone nowej Nocnej Furii. -Hej. Jestem Czkawka, myślalem że Szczerbatek jest ostatni z twojego gatunku a jednak się myliłem....możesz mi zaufać-zaczołem iść na przud lecz smok zaczoł warczeć i był gotowy do ataku. Już mniał szczelać do mnie z plazmy ale szybko zareagowałem i schowałem się za skałe obok. Wow gdybym stał tam dużej to nic po mnie by nie zostało. Wyszłem z ukrycia i usiadłem po turecku na trawie obok Mordki. Patrzyłem na smoka a raczej smoczyce. Była naprawdę piękna. Oczy miała koloru niebieskiego a łuski miała czarne jak Szczerbatek chociasz była od niego troche mniejsza. Najbardziej moją uwagę przykuł sztylet wbity w łapę smoka. Smoczyca zaczeła lizać obolałą łapę i próbowała go wyciągnąć lecz nie dała rady. Chciałem jej pomuc lecz przed kolejnym strzałem plazmy w moją stronę uratował mnie Szczerbatek. Mordka podeszła do koleżanki i zaczeły rozmawiać. A przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. Raz na jakiś czas spoglądały na mnie. Robiło się już ciemno więc postanowiłem zanocować w sanktuarium. Złowiłem kilka ryb i nazbierałem drewna na ognisko. Szczerbatem podpalił drewno i usmażyłem sobie rybe. Next mam nadzieje że będzie jutro Staram dodawać się roździały kiedy tylko mogę lecz przeszkadza mi w tym szkoła.....mam tylko nadzieje że ktoś wogóle czyta. ''' '''Zaczełam je pisać z perspektywy Moli i pewnie większość z was myśli że to o niej, jednak jest to o Czkawce no i o Astrid. Zobaczycie że to rozwine i tak będzie. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania